1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a game for teaching users about conditions affecting the human body, and in particular to a game for teaching children regarding conditions such as medical conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reference to any related art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Currently a number of problems exist in teaching the general public, and in particular, children regarding the effects and treatments for medical conditions, such as obesity, or the like.
Some of these problems stem from the difficulty in making explanations simple enough to be understood by a child or other individual having only a poor understanding of general biological and physiological concepts. This is because many conditions can only be explained in terms of their effect on the human body and this is often difficult for people to visualize.
In the case of children, it is also difficult to teach children to understand issues from another persons point of view. Thus, it is difficult for a child to understand the full impacts of medical conditions, if the characters themselves do not suffer from it.
A further problem with teaching children is that of a poor concentration span, especially for subjects in which the characters have no interest.
In contrast to this however, children seem to have a phenomenal concentration span when it comes to computer games. However, the playing of computer games is in itself generally considered to be detrimental to a child's development.